drakensangonlinefandomcom-20200223-history
Invasion of Kingshill
March 3 - March 9, 2014 Official Guide Event Breakdown: *Collect trophies (5x or 10x) from worthy monsters for a Scroll of Punctuality or a Kobold Staff *Complete the Rebuilding quest and collect building pieces and trade for Insignia. *Travel to the besieged city of Kingshill by activating a Scroll of Punctuality *Defend the city for Insignia of Merit and earn rewards. Daily Login Event reward: 3x Small Emergency Rations '' Progress Reward Collect Insignia of Merit by successfully defending NPCs and completing quest... *50 Insignia of Merit = Universal Healing Potion x5 *110 Insignia of Merit = file:drak14.png 20 *180 Insignia of Merit = Lock Pick x10 *265 Insignia of Merit = 2x Gem Bag (flawed or splintered) *365 Insignia of Merit = file:drak14.png 30 *485 Insignia of Merit = Frost Bomb x5 *625 Insignia of Merit = Blue Armored War Horse *790 Insignia of Merit = file:drak14.png 40 *985 Insignia of Merit = Legendary Armor *1210 Insignia of Merit = Firebomb x5 *1470 Insignia of Merit = file:drak14.png 55 *1765 Insignia of Merit = Lock Pick x80 *2100 Insignia of Merit = Legendary Armor *2475 Insignia of Merit = file:drak14.png 70 *2895 Insignia of Merit = Winter Solstice Gem Bag (splitered to polished) *3100 Insignia of Merit = file:drak14.png 80 *3800 Insignia of Merit = file:drak14.png100, Dedicated Defender's Ring Total = file:drak14.png 395 Quests Complete in the open world: *The Right Time - 100x battle trophies .... *Rebuilding - 100x building pieces ... 100x *At the End of the Rainbow - 100x battle trophies ... Complete in the Invasion of Kingshill event map *For Kingshill - defend NPCs ...... 200x *Last Hope - 1500 monsters in Kingshill & 3x bosses ....... Shop | | | | | |} Additional Event Items | | | | | |} Map Enter 1 of 2 different types of Kingshill Invasion events. Each map presents you with a unique quest. Monsters will not drop items (exept bosses). 'Last Hope (25% chance)' Defeat the 3 bosses for (10x or 20x insignia). Monsters will be scattered around the map to drop insignia. 'For Kingshill (75% chance)''' Defend the 4 NPCs -- in order, from waves of oncoming mobs. Recruit allies to fight by your side by using Oath of Power (DK), Oath of Balance ®, Oath of Knowledge (SW) on class banners located around Kingshill. *If you are playing in a group, be sure everyone accepts the quest For Kingshill before starting the "defend" phase. *Only 1 ally can be summoned at each banner. Rangers and Spellweavers will remain stationary. Dragonknight will follow you around. Piggies With hotfix 120a piggies have finally been filled with 5 Insignas each. Here is the map of the 4 variations : And the piggies locations : Amphorae Drops Find Amphorae throughout dungeons and within the event map. Possible drops include: *Insignia of Merit (5x, ) *Oath of Power *Oath of Knowledge *Oath of Balance *Drakens (2x, 50x) *Coins * What items to keep for the next Invasion event *Battle trophies *Oath of Power (DK) *Oath of Balance ® *Oath of Knowledge (SW) Category:Events Category:Attack!